Always there
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot for Obsesionsaremylife birthday. AU slightly taken from Wills line in Special Education "We will miss our lucky charm". What happened if Emma was at the 1993 nationals and was Wills lucky charm then as well.


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This is just a little one shot that I have rustled up for Charlotte (Obessionsaremylife) birthday which is today. Hope you enjoy it Charlotte and happy birthday. The prompt I thought of was Will saying `We will miss our lucky charm` in Special Education well what if Emma has always been his lucky charm of you just ignore the events from the pilot and pretend Emma attended the 1993 Nationals

Always there

(A just turned 18 Will Schuester ran down the stairs of his condo in Lima Ohio and checked his hair in the mirror. Truth be told he was quite nervous as today was his 18th birthday and it was also the day that he would be attending Nationals with his glee club. He turned to face his mother and father who were sat on the sofa)

"Aww" his mother grinned "Our Will 18 years old and it doesn't seem two minutes since he..."

"Doodle" his father Tom groaned as he got up and walked across to his son who had picked up his bag from the floor "Son before you go there is something ill like you to have". Tom produced something out of his pocket and gave it to Will who opened it

"Dad I can`t..." Will gasped as he looked at the item. It was a gold watch that looked as it had been passed through the family

"My father had it before me and his father and his father" Tom smiled "I`ts been in the family for generations and now i`ts your turn. Happy birthday" he smiled "And hopefully it will bring you luck this afternoon as well although listening to you I don't think you will need it" he smirked patting his son on the back. Will winced as he heard a sharp knock at the door

"That will be Peter I better get going" he replied as Will walked to the door and slowly closed it behind him. His best friend Peter who wasn't in the glee club but was very supportive of his best friend as so was Will if the AV club had performances Will would have attended them as well

"Hey" Peter grinned lifting his glasses on his nose "All set for this afternoon then" Will shrugged as he walked down the road

"I guess" he replied "I just guess I`m a bit nervous that`s all. As the lead soloist what happens if I make a mistake. April and Bryan aren't here anymore and this is the last chance for me to win a National title"

"Will slow down " Peter glanced at Will and grinned "If you start thinking like that then you will mess up, if you go in with a positive attitude then you have every chance of winning and of course I'll be there cheering you on". Tom and his mother couldn't attend as they had to work but Peter had promised to do triple support for Will

"Thanks Pete ill owe you one" Will muttered as he and Peter did a fist bump as they crossed the road and started to make their way towards Mckinley high school

"I'm scared" Josie whispered as she clutched onto her boyfriend Keith`s hand. Josie had replaced April as the lead solo for the girls "Aren`t you scared Will" she glanced at Will who looked out of the window slightly grinning. After all the bus ride was his favourite part of the journey

"It's your first Nationals so the tension will be there. I'm cool" Will smiled at Josie who slightly blushed

"Hey Schuester isn't it your first Nationals too" a loud booming voice that Will recognised as the school basketball star Adam Waters shouted "So you have no reason to tell Josie what to do"

"Adam shut up he was only trying to help me" Josie shouted at the older boy. Adam smirked and was about to add something else when he was interrupted by a piercing whistle and Miss Adler at the front of the bus glaring at the group

"I know it's exciting your first Nationals but we need to calm down slightly. I'll just like to wish you all the best of luck for some of you it will be your last chance" She looked at Will who glanced back "So there are no second chances. Off you go sign in then meet me in the reception area". The group slowly made its way off the bus with Will bringing up the rear. He climbed off the bus and glanced around at the surrounding area as he entered the massive hall that was in front of him.

"William Schuester" Will said to the receptionist who nodded scribbling his name off the list that was in front of her

"So what now" Josie popped up in front of Will grinning at the older boy

"Well we are checked in so I guess we should go and get ready" Will replied "Break a leg" he replied to Josie who nodded looking slightly nervous. Neither of them noticed the watch on Will`s arm drop off as he left the entrance

"Who has the set list" Adam yelled looking around the room "Is it you Noel" he glanced at one of the guys who shook his head "Schuester" Adam yelled at Will who was trying to best to remember his steps "What" Will looked confused as he glanced at Adam

"The set list do you have it" Adam glared heavily at Will who nodded pointing to the table in front of him. Adam rolled his eyes as he walked to the table and picked the piece of paper up in front of him smirking heavily at one of the prettier girls that were in the glee club. Will then checked his wrist and was shocked to find that the watch that his father had given him wasn't on his arm. Will looked around but none of the other glee club members seemed to notice

"Josie I'll just have to go outside for a moment" he whispered to Josie who nodded leaning on the arm of Keith trying to do some breathing exercises to calm herself down. Will ran down the corridor towards the entrance of the hotel which was the last place he had seen it but it wasn't there now. Will groaned and sank his head in his hands

"My dad is going to kill me" he groaned "That watch was a family heirloom"

"Excuse me" a soft voice replied and Will turned around to see a petite young woman about his age with ginger coloured hair, a white coloured dress and the biggest eyes Will had seen smile gently at him "Do you mean this?" she showed Will the watch and Will nodded

"Yes" he grinned at the girl who nodded

"I was waiting for my mother and father to sign in my sister you see is in one of the choir groups and we came to see her perform I'm guessing by the outfit you are wearing your performing as well" she smiled at Will who scratched his head nervously

"Y-Yeah" he nodded with a grin "Mc Kinley High it's our first year well not my first year it's my last year" he trailed off as he noticed the girl staring at him with a quizzical expression on her face "Its my last chance to win" he explained as the girl nodded with a smile

"I better get going I only came out while they were introducing the judges. Good luck and I'll see you on stage later" she grinned as she went back into the auditorium. Will gripped hold of the watch and it wasn't until later when he was sat in the holding room sat next to Josie that he hadn't asked the girl what her name was

"I`m so proud of you" Miss Adler beamed as Adam and Keith started singing `We are the champions` until Josie nudged her boyfriend to shut up "Especially you Will" she grinned at him who shrugged his shoulders looking modest

"It was a team effort" he replied

"You did well with your solo" Josie grinned

"Bet he had a girl watching" Adam called out which Will blushed; He had indeed used the girl he had met before hand to try and make his solo better but how did Adam know that "See I told you" Adam smirked

"Adam" Miss Adler warned Adam to whom the basketball player shut up "If it wasn't for Will we wouldn't have this gigantic trophy so you should thank him" Miss Adler grinned

"_Wonder if I'll ever see her again_" Will thought as the bus continued to go down the motorway. Meanwhile going in a different direction Emma Pillsbury had a small smile on her face as she thought of the guy who had captured her heart with his voice but would probably never meet again as she listened to her younger sister Sophie argue with her mother and father that there would always be next year Mc Kinley were just better this year

"That watch was indeed his lucky charm" Emma smiled, not thinking it was indeed her who was the lucky charm as she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep not knowing that going home on the bus Will was doing the exact same thing as Emma

There you go sorry it's a bit rushed Charlotte but hope you liked it. Hope you had a great birthday and got some great presents. Happy birthday ^_^


End file.
